


Milton Bradley Would Be Appalled

by VeraBAdler



Series: April 2019 challenges [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean attempts to adjust to a wiggly bed partner.Prompt: Playing Twister





	Milton Bradley Would Be Appalled

It's ridiculously late. So late that it's probably early, although it's hard to mark time in the Bunker. With the lamp off in Dean's room, the darkness is velvety and absolute, so it could be any time, day or night. But going off of how shitty Dean's head feels, it's the wee-est of the wee hours, and he is _so_ fucking tired, but his beloved bedmate will. Not. Lie. Still.

 _Beloved bedmate._ As the words pass through Dean's sleepy brain, he latches on to them. There's so much weight in that phrase, so much history, so much feeling. So much he's still trying get used to.

_Beloved._

It's not like he didn't notice when he fell in love with Cas all those years ago. You don't watch an Angel of the Lord practically turn himself inside out over and over again to save you without getting a little fond of the guy. That fondness deepened into love over time, and Dean was fully aware of it as it was happening. He sat with that love, kept it hidden, choked it down inside where he used to keep all the parts of him that he thought no one could ever want.

Now it's all out in the open between him and Cas. Not just the love, but all those scary parts of himself. Cas sees it all, and he loves it all, every part. And Dean loves every part of Cas right back. Living like that, loving right out in the open after years of holding back... It's wonderful. But it's an adjustment.

_Bedmate._

Except for that year with Lisa, Dean has never before shared a bed with someone for more than a single night. During that year in suburbia, _Dean_ was the restless one, plagued with nightmares and regrets. He'd get up most nights before dawn to putter in the garage or flip through TV static. Lisa always slept peacefully. It's a serious adjustment to share nightly space again, made more challenging by the fact that newly-human Cas is doing some adjusting of his own.

Since choosing to fall, Cas has taken to certain parts of the human experience with alacrity. Bacon cheeseburgers? _Yes, please_. Orgasms? _Fantastic_. Hot showers? _You betcha!_ Certain other human activities have not won his favor, however. For example: having to lay still in a darkened room for 6-8 hours each night while your brain takes itself on a journey without you? _Not a fan_.

Some nights are better than others on the learning-to-accept-sleep front. Tonight has been bad. Blankets on. Blankets off. Left side. Right side. One pillow. No pillows. Face down. Face up. Every toss and turn and shift and rearrangement accompanied by soft grunts and pissed-off little sighs. Dean just wants to sleep. Why can't they just _sleep_?

He reaches out a hand in the darkness and it bumps into his boyfriend's shoulder. “Hey,” he growls, his voice rough with the need for rest. “You playin' Twister over there?”

The rolling of Cas's eyes is somehow audible. “I'm not playing a game, Dean. I can't get comfortable.”

Dean can't suppress a chuckle at his whiny tone of voice. “Lemme help you, sunshine. Right arm red.” He grabs Cas's right arm and rolls over with it, wrapping them close together and clasping their hands against his chest. “Left arm blue.” He raises his head and Cas obediently slides his arm under his pillow. “Left foot green.” They bend their legs together, Cas's knees nesting snug behind Dean's. “Right foot yellow.” He pushes his ass back into the cradle of Cas's hips and wriggles until he's 100% comfortable. “Game over,” he says with a sigh.

Cas kisses him on the back of the neck. “Who won?”

“It's a tie. Now go to sleep.”

“I'll try. Goodnight, Dean. I love you.”

“Love you.”

They sleep until noon.

**Author's Note:**

> You know me, I never met a prompt I can't knock sideways. 
> 
> I swear I already had this half-plotted in my head when [this post](https://lizleeships.tumblr.com/post/182885308679/angel-wiggles-are-a-thing-dean-must-bravely) ran across my dashboard again this morning. Clearly I am on the right track, I thought to myself....
> 
> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/184396175861/april-23-twister-verabadler-supernatural).


End file.
